


Picture Perfect

by Cirrius_Akiyo



Series: Cirrius-Akiyo's Bunkdump [4]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, Soft Eddie Diaz, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirrius_Akiyo/pseuds/Cirrius_Akiyo
Summary: Hen and Chimney expect as much that Eddie's phone will be full with pictures of Christopher and Buck, but not exactly...these?OrEddie has different opinion of what candid is.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Cirrius-Akiyo's Bunkdump [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833196
Comments: 9
Kudos: 350





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> It is Soft Eddie Hour again ya'lllll!!!

People always thought Hen is observant, but the truth is, while Hen is much better at showing her compassion, but between the two of them, Chimney is the more observant one.

For example, currently he notices how Eddie is scrunching his face with a mixture of concentration, frustration and agitation everytime he types something into his phone, punching every keys with an increasing uneasiness.

"Hey Eddie, what's up?" Chim tries to break the tension, jutting his head towards the device in his friend's hand.

Eddie lets out a huge sigh before glaring back into the device as if the phone had insulted him and his entire family, Buck included.

"I can't get in." Eddie puts the phone away, half tossed it into his opened locker with a clang. The man now is honest to God pouting.

Well, not that really answers the question.

"You have to be more specific there, buddy." Chim quips, lowering his sarcasm level because Eddie just look totally devastated, brows furrowed together.

Looking at Eddie's long face, Chimney is one second away from running upstairs to fetch Buck, the all-cure for every Diaz's miserableness, but decides to be a good friend here.

"I got locked out of my phone." Eddie frowns harder and pouts deeper, expressions that usually worn by his boyfriend, whom as they speak, laughter can be heard from the loft, totally oblivious to Eddie's agony, and here Chimney thoughts they share a brain cell with telepathic ability.

Chimney clicks his tongue, pitying the sullen man in front of him. "What happened?" Chimney asks, trying to satisfy his curiosity because neither Buck nor Chris are the type who will snoop around into Eddie's phone, inadvertently disabling the device.

Eddie lets out another big sigh while rubbing his face. "I don't know. It suddenly restarted and the next thing I know, my password wasn't working. Now my phone is disabled because I keyed in 'wrong' password too many times." Eddie emphasises with air quotes, flinging his hand around. "And if I do the factory reset, I'll lose everything." He pouts even more when the thought of losing all the pictures and videos he saved in the phone memory. Now he is regretting not having any backup like Buck had suggested few months ago when he changed his phone with only internal memory fitted.

Chimney just hums in understanding before taking a seat beside Eddie. Both of them are at the age that technology can be difficult to manage. They keep developing like rabbits high on 'shrooms.

"I'm not suggesting a stereotype here, but Albert is quite good at computer and all these technology stuffs, not because he is Asian, but because he just do." Chimney offers. "Perhaps Albert can help to restore it without you wiping the phone clean."

Eddie lits up as he literally beams at Chimney. "Really?" Eyes full of hopes and anticipation.

"I think he can try." Sudden regrets suddenly crept into his gut for giving Eddie too high of hopes when he hasn't even ask Albert yet. Well, fingers crossed now or he'll shatters Eddie's conviction.

///

"Do you mind if we look around your phone, like your camera gallery later to see if we manage to salvage everything? I can even back them up in the cloud or something." Albert who is sitting cross-legged on the couch asks for Eddie's permission with laptop already on his lap, already connected with Eddie's smartphone.

"Yeah, sure." Eddie shrugs, just want to get over this issue as soon as possible. Not like he got anything to hide. He tends to delete all their sexts right after the occasion to avoid risking of Christopher stumbling upon them. When Buck sexts, he sexts hard. Nope, not risking his son's mind with those damning texts and images. Eddie tries to ignore the warmth that starting to creep onto his face thinking about _those sentences_ , accompanied by _those pictures_. Nope, not going there. Not here, not now. 

Beside him, Hen grins, noticing the slight blush dusting Eddie's cheeks. "Are you sure? You don't have any inappropriate pictures of your boyfriend lurking around?" Hen teases, while fixing herself a sandwich. They are between calls and a girl gotta eat.

Chimney observing the interaction, adds, "Yeah Eddie. I don't really want to see Buck buck naked." Chimney snorts over his own pun. Albert who is sitting beside him lets out a small chuckle, eyes never leaving the screen.

"Hey!" Buck throws a cushion towards Hen who is now giggling with Chimney. "I'm nice to look at okay, but I save the private show for Eddie and only Eddie." Buck quips back, raising a suggestive eyebrow towards his exasperated boyfriend.

"Well, he doesn't really have a choice, don't you think?" Chimney teases Buck more, earning an eye roll from the man.

Eddie, the traitor that he is, laugh alongside their friends to cover his growing blush. "No, no. There's no such pictures. You can have a look around." Eddie affirms. There are some pictures, but not of _those_ kind.

///

Albert has offered to set up the cloud backup storage under Eddie's account while they are browsing the gallery, to which Eddie just agrees. If Buck has been shouting "I told you so" for five minutes straight, nobody seems to care aside Eddie. Conceding is the only way to shut his boyfriend up, before totally sealing his lips with a peck.

In all honesty, Hen and Chim very much predicted that Eddie's phone will be full with pictures of Chris and Buck, and now to actually able seeing them, is quite a mixed feelings because Eddie is a very private person and for him to let them browse through his gallery is something fascinating albeit peculiar.

Hen bets that some of them will be steamy. There must be. Buck is not exactly the type who will shy away from a camera. Few of which Eddie must have overlooked or forgot when giving his consent.

Chimney bets that no, no steamy pictures because the risk of having a child around your phone.

But now, scrolling through the pictures displayed on Albert's laptop screen, no steamy pictures to be found at all.

Few pictures of them with Chris during last visit to the planetarium. Some at the aquarium. Few at the park.

But what is intriguing are the candid ones. Hen and Chim are expecting all the sunny and fluffy pictures of Buck and Chris filling Eddie's phone memory. What they don't expect is to see weird and unsavoury photos of Buck doing mundane things. Like, really-do-not-need-to-be-documented type of unsavoury.

And from the look at it and how unfiltered the images were, Buck doesn't has a clue about it.

Buck who seems to be totally unaware of the pictures is now fortunately has been summoned by Bobby for his pending paperwork after procrastinating for so long. Bobby _almost_ has to drag him away, all kicking and yelling, not wanting to miss the fun. 

"Are you planning to blackmail him, Eddie? Are these your security if one day he decides to dump your ass?" Hen asks as she scroll through a close-up image of Buck dead asleep with little droplets of drools dripping from the corner of his wide open mouth, eyes slightly agape. This must had been taken right after the call during their 24 hours shift Hen remembers Buck being totally dead on his feet, before Eddie guided him to the bunk room. With a still soot-covered face, Buck must had fallen asleep right after, not caring for a shower. 

"I honestly don't know if you are doing it wrong or right, cause these are not usually it." She adds as another image during their last hiking pops up. Buck was walking in front of Eddie, but she can actually see his orange brief peeking though the teared seam at the back of his pants. Buck was trying hard to cover his exposed ass with his hands, face totally flushed, either from heat or shame. 

Eddie at least has the decency to look flustered by the time Albert and Chimney cackle at a still image of Buck trying to stuff more crisp into his already full mouth, eyes focusing entirely into the bag's content with face in full determination. 

"They are the one-of-a-kind moments you know, something that are difficult, almost impossible to recreate." Eddie tries to justify his growing collection of Buck's unsavoury images. They can always pose again at the park, but those moments, sometimes Eddie wish he is able to stop time so he can bask in them longer.

"I take it he doesn't know?" Chimney prompts, if a picture of Buck and Chris yawning so wide at the dining table, they might had dislocated their jaws is anything to go by.

"Yeah. We don't have access to each others' phone. Privacy and all that." Eddie smiles fondly at a picture of Buck stuffing himself with a bowl of salad. He smiles even wider when Buck is shown sprawled on Chris' too small bed, hugging a panda plushie and surrounded by many other soft toys. Chris was pointing delightedly at the sleeping man, definitely amused at the situation of his 6" 2' Buck trying to squeeze himself onto the kid size bed.

Urgh, the sweetness just raise Chimney's sugar level he swears he needs double shots of insulin injections. 

When a picture of sleep-ruffled Buck sitting on the toilet barely awake pops up, Hen knows she had enough, closing the laptop's lid so abruptly causing Albert to wince in chagrin. 

///

When Eddie enters their room that night, Buck is already warm and comfy on their bed. "Why are you taking so long? Chris can't fall asleep?" He asked from under the duvet. 

"He's out if that is what you worry about." Eddie answers with a fond smile engraved his lips before sliding onto the bed with his back rests against the headboard. Buck takes that as a silent invitation and rest his head onto his boyfriend's awaiting lap, humming in delight when Eddie starts to scratch his scalp. 

"How is your day?" Eddie starts their nightly conservation. They may work together, but they still make it a routine to ask about each other's day in the privacy of their home, where they can bare their soul out without judgment, especially after a hard call. 

"I think Bobby was few paperwork away from giving me detention." Buck jeers. NOBODY likes doing paperwork and Buck is a man of action, not desk works. 

"You know I love you, and I am willing to share the burden of this world with you, but your paperwork is yours and yours alone." Eddie says in mock-seriousness. 

Buck pokes Eddie's side. "Meanie. And how is your day? Phone working?" Buck turns his head to face Eddie. 

"Yeah. Albert is amazing. I'm now a proud owner of a cloud account. You want to scroll through my gallery? You wasn't there when the team did." Eddie offers while reaching out for his phone laying on the side drawer. 

Buck hums, mind drifting. "You sure?"

Eddie nods. "I remember we used to trade in family albums when we visited our distant family. The feeling is completely different now with everything is put on display on the social media. To actually see my gallery is quite intimate, don't you think? It's personal." Eddie promptly unlocks his phone with new password which Buck totally could guess if he tried. After all it is Buck's birthday. 

"I don't have the obligation to show mine if I see yours?" Buck's eyes never leaves Eddie, as if to search for any disapproval there. They have been together for almost a year now, but God knows how long they were dancing with each other years before that. But phone has always been off limits. A law that is impliedly, silently and mutually agreed on. They do sent each others pictures taken from their phone after an outing or anything, just so they can put it up in their social media once in a while, which according to Maddie, is as barren as canyon. 

"Yeah. Just a couple pictures of you and Chris. Might be interesting to see what I am bestowed with." Eddie wiggles his eyebrows in teasing manner. 

"If it is my last almost-dick-pic I sent you, no thank you. I have my own copy." Buck jibes back. 

"Why keep yours when you can have mine?" Eddie tease harder while pulling his boyfriend into a bear hug as he ruffles his hair. 

Buck laughs lightly at his boyfriend's antics. "You oaf. Why would I want to keep a picture of your dick when I can see it live in person? Now hand me your phone so I can boost my ego seeing how beautiful I am." They quickly settle into the position as they were before, with Buck plops against Eddie. 

Buck quickly lost in the views, seeing world through Eddie's eyes, laughing maniacally at his and Chris' candid images.

"Oh my God, do I eat like that?" 

"Chris is so cute in this one."

"I was taking a shit, Eddie!"

"This one is so embarrassing. Remember the horror on the elderly couple's faces when they saw my teared pants? They thought I was a flasher or something." 

"OH MY GOD, are you SERIOUS Eddie! I was sick! How could you snapped that picture with me being all snotty and gross." 

"I take it back, this is not an ego booster. I'm self-conscious now, I'm depreciating myself even more. Thank you for ruining my confidence." Buck throws the phone onto his side, lips pouting. 

"No, no. Keep going. I promise, you'll like the latest pictures." Eddie unlocks his phone again before handing it back to his sulking boyfriend, looking like a kicked puppy. 

Buck reluctantly take the phone back, lips still frowning downwards and start scrolling from the last image of him mid sneeze. 

Eddie observes how Buck's face slowly morph from confusion to disbelief when the screen shows a picture of Chris sitting on his bed, in the dino pajamas Buck knows he is wearing tonight, holding a piece of paper with "WILL YOU MARRY MY DAD?" written in child like hand writings with colourful crayons. 

"Eddie...I..." Buck is lost of words, still can't fully comprehend the situation. 

"Keep going. Go on, sweetheart." Eddie prompts Buck to scroll more. 

When the next image pops up, Buck completely bursts into tears. The picture changes to show Chris holding another piece of paper saying, "AND ADOPT ME, POPS?" 

Buck quickly toss the phone to his side and embrace Eddie in a tight hug. "YES! A thousand YES! Millions even." Buck hiccups between the crook of Eddie's neck while Eddie just hold his crying boyfriend, hand patting the back of sobbing Buck. While having Buck up against his chest, Eddie somehow manages to pull out the ring box and pops it open to show a golden band engraved with simple yet intricate lining. 

"I love you, and so much more." Eddie says as he slides the ring onto Buck's fingers, admiring the look of his now fiance. 

"And so much more." Buck repeats in affirmation. Fresh tears fall against his cheek. Buck thought he was happy, but now he is even happier than he thought he could. He got everything he needs in this small house. Their home. 

Eddie doesn't need to snap a picture of this, because he is confident that this moment, the image of Buck's expression and what he is feeling now, will forever etched into his memory. Because Evan "Buck" Buckley (and future Buckley-Diaz) is his sure thing. 

That this is a Picture Perfect moment, exclusive between the two of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still furious at AO3 for not making "Soft Eddie Diaz" a common tag yet, so here is me, squeezing my braincells to write more with this tag. But I am actually due for some angst and hurt too. Decision, decision. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome, you lovely people!
> 
> My boring Tumblr: Cirrius-Akiyo


End file.
